


Spinning Starlight

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Spooning, True Love, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared/Jensen - cuddling and spooning; Jared covers Jensen's body with his own body every night. Even if he'll never admit it, Jensen LOVES being the little spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning Starlight

Winter has never been Jared’s friend, unlike Jensen, who loves it like a kid in the candy store; he would gladly take the scorching heat over the bitter chill. On this morning, a freezing day in December, a shiver skitters down his spine and nestles deep in his bones. Bless the heavens for a warm bed, cozy with dozens of oh so fluffy soft pillows and cotton sheets tucked around their intertwined bodies. With nowhere to be on this beautiful morning, Jared cuddles closer to his beloved husband.

It's early in the morning and the moon still lingers high in the sky amidst the twinkling stars. Candles burn warm and glowing through the loft, the sweet scent commixing with the aroma of the rose petals scattered on the floor. While Jared cuddles his peacefully slumbering doter, spooning Jensen and covering his smaller frame with his muscular bulk, he thought back to a few hours ago when they made zealous love and how Jensen blushed beautifully when he whispered words of devotion. 

He had his lover naked and hard, baby-soft skin pale and adorably freckled; the affection in Jensen’s eyes made his heart sing and dance to a tune of dearly love, and the recollection has a smile twinkling on Jared’s handsome face as he tingles with happiness. He presses closer and pulls Jensen tighter into the curve of his body, nuzzling the nape of his neck. The little wisps of blond hair tickle his nose and he giggles when Jensen, still sound asleep, adores “I love being your little spoon, Jay.”

Jared breathes in Jensen’s familiar scent of leather and aftershave, letting it wash over him like a warm bath. Rosy pink cheeks sparkle into a dazzling smile as Jared tucks the cozy, warm blankets tighter around their bodies, tucking them in as snug as a bug in a rug. Jared hugs Jensen to his body, cuddling him fondly as his heart thumps to the rhythm of love. He doesn’t know where tomorrow will lead him, life is a rollercoaster of ups and downs, but he will gladly roll with the punches so long as he can hold his lover throughout the night and always kiss him Goodnight.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/7114.html?thread=2685642#t2685642)


End file.
